A computing cluster hosting an instance of a cloud service platform can be configured to access an external service provider, such as an SQL database or another computing cluster. The computing cluster may be provisioned with endpoints for accessing services provided by this external service provider. But these endpoints may become unreachable, inhibiting the ability of the computing cluster to access the services. Furthermore, configuration changes in the external service provider can affect the endpoints the external service provider exposes, again inhibiting the ability of the computing cluster to access the services. Accordingly, systems and method are needed for automatically provisioning a computer cluster with external service provider information.